Naruto: Rider of the Apocalypse
by Moonwatch Death
Summary: "He shall rise from the forgotten past. Clad in ebony armor of the abyss and weilding ancient power. Blades of glory and honor are his to wield. And none, not the Lords of Heaven, the dregs of Hell, or the rulers of Earth, shall stop him!" Major Xover


This is the first Chpt for Naruto: Rider of the Apocalypse; but you already knew that or you wouldn't be here now would you?

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Deity/Demonic/Summon Speech**

_**Deity/Demonic/Summon Thought**_

We own nothing except concept. If we did then we would be rich.

Before Time began three realms were created: a bright kingdom for the Angels, a dark Realm for the Demons; and a world for man. Mankind developed tremendous technological prowess during its time. Space travel, colonies in space, and Mobile Suits were all developed during that time. Humanity's history was one of blood shed and death during its first existence: multiple world wars, civil wars, and insurrections. That all changed when Armageddon occurred. War, the first rider of the Apocalypse, was falsely accused of starting the apocalypse early. However War was given a chance to prove his innocence. He was to eliminate those who caused the preemptive end of man; but he would have a being watching him to ensure he did not break any laws, the appropriately named watcher. He succeeded in eliminating the conspirators. But he was betrayed by the council. The angel Uriel destroyed the final seal in an attempt to strike back at the Watcher; this action resulted in War's resurrection and the arrival of the other three riders. It was then that humanity began to reappear; Death revealed that she returned Humanity.

After the Apocalypse humanity entered a golden age of peace. The space colonies were destroyed as were all MSs and means of Space travel. However the Demons regrouped under a new leader. Mundus, the Demon king, led a new and bloody war that nearly annihilated the still recovering humans. Heaven was unable to send help because of their losses during the fight at Armageddon and the hunt for War. As such the Four once again rode forth. This time to defend humanity from the demons. However they were defeated by the vast numbers that Hell sent against them. It was at this moment, when all hope of survival let alone victory had been extinguished, that hell was shaken by rebellion. The Dark Knight Sparda, the primary general of Hell's invasion, turned his sword against his own kind for the sake of humanity. Sparda Successfully sealed the gates to hell and ended the invasion. (Insert the rest of DMC cannon)

After the disappearance of the Sons of Sparda and the sealing of the portals to hell again that Humanity went back to its old ways. It was during the final war of that era that the Rikudo Sennin appeared. The man ended the war single handedly and gave the world chakra; resulting in a reshaping of the world geographically and politically. This however weakened the seal enough for the ten winged lord to rise from his position as gate keeper to the guardian of the world in absence of the Angels, Sparda's blood, and the Horsemen. However the lord was corrupted by the evil present in the hearts of men. This corruption changed him to a half Angel Half Demon hybrid power wise. His form also changed to that of a ten tailed wolf. The Sennin was forced to seal the Jyuubi in himself and then later separate it into nine parts at his death.

It was during the Time of the Sennin that a legend was born. At the battle of Sekigahara, the final true battle of the war. Onime No Kyo (Demon Eyes Kyo), the Slayer of One thousand men. He was an unstoppable swordsman. His travels ended in the defeat of Oda Nobunaga, the self proclaimed Sixth Demon King and the one who would corrupt the Ten Winged Lord. Over time his blood fused with the long dormant blood of Sparda and War. Though, these lines were thought lost.

It was on the night of the Kyuubi's forced attack on Kohona that the Toad Elders refined their earlier prophecy to its final form. **"He comes from the forgotten past. Clad in Ebony armor of the Abyss. Wielding ancient blades of Power and Glory. None shall be able to stop him. Not the lords of Heaven, the dregs of Hell, nor the Rulers of Earth. He shall lead this world to its final glory or its destruction."**

**Konoha: Night of the Kyuubi's Attack**

"Hold the line! The Yondaime will be here soon just hold it back!" A random shinobi yelled as they fought back the giant fox. It came out of seemingly no where, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the bijuu, was attacking Konohagakure. Bodies of dead ninjas littered the battlefield. The coppery stench of blood was thick in the air.

A cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the battlefield, clearing to reveal the boss toad, Gamabunta. On top of his head rode the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze who was holding a small bundle, a boy, his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Minato glanced down at the baby in his arms sadly.

"Naruto, I am truly sorry about the burden I am about to place on you. I left orders for you to be treated as a hero, but I fear they will not see you as such. Just remember, you are a Namikaze and an Uzumaki. While I don't know a lot about my clan, I do know that the Uzumaki's are strong... really strong." Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he remembered his late wife, who had died giving birth to Naruto. "I can only hope that you inherited some of that strength... You'll no doubt have a hard life even if the village complies with my wishes..."

The Kyuubi roared, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looked down to the boss toad, his friend, and smiled.

"Well, Gamabunta, this will be our last time fighting together. I just ask you to hold off the Kyuubi for as long as you can."

The massive toad smirked in response.

**"It was great working with you, Gaki**." Gamabunta said, chuckling as he saw Minato scowl.

The boss summon then engaged the Kyuubi in battle as Minato went through hand seals.

Suddenly, the whole battlefield went cold as a ghostly figure appeared behind the Yondaime, though only he could see it.

**"Who has summoned me?"**the apparition spoke. Its voice held power in it that no mortal could hope to match.

"I have, Shinigami-Sama. I wish for you to seal the Kyuubi into my son..." Minato said sadly, looking at the god.

The Shinigami glanced at the baby in Minato's hands, and the Yondaime could've sworn he saw its eyes widen for a split second.

The Shinigami's gaze returned to Minato, this time it was more of a calculating look.

**"You understand the price of this contract, mortal?"**The godly being asked, earning a solemn nod from the blond haired Hokage.

And with that, the process began. To anyone observing, it would seem like naught but a flash of light, but to Minato, the battle of wills between him and the tailed beast in front of him seamed to go on forever.

The end of the flash of light signaled the end of the battle, as the Kyuubi seemingly disappeared.

Gamabunta, seeing as his job was done, disappeared with a great ball of smoke, returning to summons realm.

-O-

Hiruzen Sarutobi could not run fast enough in his own opinion, as he and a couple of Anbu were still running to the clearing where the boss toad summon disappeared just a few minutes prior.

As they arrived in the clearing, they found the Yondaime laying in the middle of the battlefield, seemingly dead, a crying noise could be heard from the bundle in the deceased Hokage's arms.

Walking forward, Hiruzen picked the bundle up and looked upon the face of the unfortunate child.

"Hello, Naruto." The Sarutobi whispered, a sad smile adorning his face.

-O-

Sarutobi sighed as he sat in front of the council. He was just reappointed as Hokage and he was currently facing a dilemma, how to tell them about the newly minted Jinchuuriki who was lying in a crib beside him.

Hiruzen sighed once more and began;

"As we all know, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, has given his life to save our village," A moment of silence was shared. "But, what none of you know is how the Minato defeated the beast."

At that, the Sandaime reached into the crib beside him and pulled out Naruto. A hushed whisper was heard in the room as the people of the council observed the baby.

"You see, the Yondaime couldn't actually win in a fight against something as powerful as the Kyuubi, so he chose to seal it inside this boy, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kill the demon!"

Hiruzen's eyes widened as the civilian side of the council room broke out in shouts, demanding the boy's blood. Shame filled his heart as he looked upon the faces of his elected officials. He looked towards the clan council to see the shame reflected on most of the clan heads' faces.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen roared, releasing some killing intent to make his point.

"The information I have just told you is now an S class secret, anyone caught uttering a word about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki will be punished severely." He said with finality. He then stood up and left the room, effectively ending the meeting.

Well that's it for this release. R&R.


End file.
